Cold
by swanngomez
Summary: Yoruichi e Soifon são enviadas para uma missão nas terras gélidas da Antártica. Os fatos acontecem e a pergunta que não quer calar:    'Posso te aquecer'     YoruSoi - Contém Yuri.


_• Os personagens de Bleach não me pertencem. _

_• Fanfic feitas sem fins lucrativos._

_• Fanfic tambem postada no site Nyah!_

_• Contém Yuri. _

**C****old**

- Só um minuto, Kisuke – Yoruichi pediu. Com o semblante confuso, colocou o copo de chá sobre a mesa e levantou-se do chão, se encaminhando para o outro lado do cômodo em seguida. O loiro ficou a observar seus movimentos enquanto provava outra vez do líquido fumegante. – Borboleta do inferno – murmurou, abrindo a janela para que ela entrasse na sala.

- De quem é? – O ex-taichou do 12º esquadrão também se levantou e foi até ela ainda com o copo em mãos. Deu outro gole na bebida e a olhou.

- Da Soifon – um sorriso brotou nos lábios da morena, fazendo Urahara ficar um pouco desconfortável. Ela estendeu a mão e o pequenino ser preto pousou sobre seu dedo indicador.

_"Yoruichi-sama, a Soul Society encarregou-me de verificar uma área de difícil acesso com o possível aparecimento de Hollows. Mandaram um trio de reconhecimento semana passada, mas este ainda não voltou. Não enviaram uma equipe de busca, pois não se sabe o que nos espera. Os dados são poucos e preciso de sua ajuda. Se quiser ir comigo, me encontre no portal Senkaimon. Ao meio-dia de hoje, no centro de Karakura"._

Yoruichi levou a borboleta no dedo até o lado de fora da casa e a viu partir. Como poderia negar um pedido de Soi Fong? Com certeza apareceria no local marcado e a ajudaria no que fosse preciso.

Ao virar-se para se vestir adequadamente, avistou Urahara de braços cruzados, encarando-a com a feição séria. O chá da gata havia esfriado, mas não tanto quanto ao ambiente.

- É perigoso? – Indagou o loiro, observando-a. Ela passou por ele sem dizer uma só palavra e se dirigiu para o outro cômodo.

Ele a seguiu. Notou que ela estava prendendo os cabelos num tradicional rabo-de-cavalo. Em seguida, tirou a camisola que usara para dormir na casa do amigo e se manteve de costas para o último, que corou e virou o rosto para o lado.

- Provavelmente – ela finalmente respondeu assim que colocou sua blusa de manga preta. Logo após, colocou o restante das suas típicas roupas de batalha. Quando terminou, olhou para ele e notou uma ruga de preocupação. – Não se preocupe. Se eu demorar mais de dois dias, você pode ir me buscar.

- Eu irei – ele lançou-lhe um meio sorriso e em seguida deixou o cômodo, acenando para ela de costas como se aquilo fosse seu modo de desejar-lhe boa sorte.

- Estarei esperando você me salvar, meu herói! – falou em voz alta, arrancando um riso abafado do rapaz.

Desligando-se do assunto, ela olhou para o relógio de parede e notou que faltavam poucos segundos para o meio-dia. Passou a mão no rosto e pulou a janela do quarto de Kisuke, sumindo do campo de visão de Jinta e Ururu, que varriam o quintal da loja. Usando o shunpo, chegou ao local marcado, onde nada havia acontecido ainda. As pessoas andavam pela cidade. Umas animadas, outras mais caladas. Acompanhadas ou simplesmente sozinhas.

A mulher-gato ficou observando o movimento, distraída, até que uma mão tocou seu braço esquerdo, acordando-a de seu transe. Sem conter o sorriso, ela virou-se para observar a garota chinesa que a fitava também com um sorriso no rosto.

- Que bom que veio, Yoruichi-sama – a mais nova murmurou, fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

- Deixe de ser boba, Soifon – com um movimento de mãos, Yoruichi a fez levantar o corpo e parar a reverencia desnecessária. – Eu não deixaria você se arriscar sozinha. E então, podemos ir? – O semblante dela mudou para um mais sério e concentrado.

- Sim, _arigatou_, Yoruichi-sama – pensou em fazer outra reverencia, mas um simples levantar de sobrancelha da morena a deteve.

As coordenadas diziam que o local era em um pequeno povoado nas terras gélidas do extremo norte da Antártica. Com muita facilidade se transportaram com a ajuda da Soul Society para o tal lugar. Assim que chegaram, nada viram. Estavam em pé sobre uma grossa camada de gelo que impedia o contato com o mar, que estava abaixo delas. Estava nevando e ventando muito. Yoruichi cruzou os braços para se proteger e olhou para Soifon, que havia feito o mesmo.

- Por que não disse na mensagem que viríamos para um lugar frio desses? – A morena esbravejou, tremendo de frio.

- Eu ainda não possuía os dados completos quando enviei a mensagem – disse, revirando os olhos, como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais. – Vem, se ficarmos parada só deixará as coisas piores.

- O que um Hollow faria em um lugar desses? – Yoruichi murmurou para si, mas a garota chinesa acabou ouvindo a pergunta.

- De acordo com alguns dos poucos dados que consegui, aconteceram muitos naufrágios neste local – começou a andar em meio à neve, que atrapalhava as passadas das duas.

- Entendo – ao dizer, puxou a manga da blusa preta para cobrir as mãos. Poderia parecer ser impressão, mas aquele lugar estava mais frio do que o habitual. Não que já estivesse ali antes, mas o frio estava de matar. Se fosse um humano comum já teria morrido no meio da neve. – Estranho, eu não sinto nada de anormal por aqui – a morena caminhava na frente, olhando para os lados a procura de vestígios, mas só via branco. Gelo e neve.

- Yoruichi-sama! – Soifon gritou, chamando a atenção da morena, que virou para ver o porquê de ser chamada com tamanha urgência. – Ajuda aqui!

Ao ver Soifon agachada, tirando neve de cima de uma imensa rocha de gelo com as mãos nuas, Yoruichi correu para ajudá-la. Também colocou as mãos na substância gélida e começou a tirá-la de cima do gelo. Aos poucos, a neve que elas puxavam vinha manchas vermelhas. Quando terminaram, encontraram um dos shinigamis enviados para o reconhecimento completamente ensangüentado. A taichou do 2º esquadrão tentou ouvir seu coração.

- Soifon, não adianta, ele está morto – ela a levantou da neve. – Ei, me dê suas mãos – pediu, estendendo as próprias. Notou que as mãos da mais nova estavam vermelhas por causa do frio. Retirou seu cachecol e enrolou nas mãos dela para aquecê-las.

- Yoruichi-sama, não precisa – o rosto da chinesa estava rosado devido à vergonha.

- Vamos esquecer o "sama"? – Indagou, terminando de aquecer a mão da garota. Em seguida retirou o tecido e enrolou-o no pescoço outra vez.

- Mas...

- Já está decidido – sorriu, virando-se de costas e caminhando para o meio do nada. – Tome cuidado. Algo muito estranho está acontecendo aqui. Ah! Não importa o que acontecer, não entre na água – comentou a morena, olhando para os lados enquanto era seguida por Soifon. – Vamos logo, Soi! – Ela gritou em meio à neve ao notar que a garota estava distante.

De repente, houve uma explosão no gelo bem na parte em que Yoruichi estava. A camada grossa rachou e a morena foi puxava para dentro das águas congeladas do Oceano Ártico.

- Yoruichi-sama! – Soifon gritou, correndo para a cratera feita no gelo.

A primeira coisa que a morena sentiu foi como se mil agulhas estivessem atravessando todo o seu corpo. A água estava incrivelmente gelada. Não conseguia se mover para tentar voltar para a superfície. Resolveu baixar a cabeça e abrir os olhos. Sentiu-os arder por causa da baixa temperatura e então viu uma espécie de peixe a puxando para as profundezas escuras. Não, aquilo não era um peite. A máscara branca e o rosto maligno comprovavam que ele era um Hollow.

Sem mais ar para continuar em baixo d'água, Yoruichi estendeu os dois braços, juntando as mãos abertas na direção do ser que a puxava. Fechou os olhos por um momento, descansando-os e em seguida o olhou com uma cara preocupada.

- _Bakudou número 9_ – disse em pensamento. Logo após, desenhou um símbolo no ar com as mãos. - _Geki!_ – Envolveu o Hollow com uma luz vermelha, paralisando-o.

Reuniu todas as forças que tinha dentro do seu ser e soltou sua perna da boca do Hollow, nadando o mais rápido que conseguia mesmo estando com a perna ferida. Chegou à superfície inspirando o ar com desespero. Mais um pouco não agüentaria. Seu corpo estava sendo pressionado pela baixa temperatura da água e dificultando a circulação do sangue. Com velocidade, Soifon a tirou de dentro d'água.

- Ele se camufla na água, Soi – Yoruichi disse com dificuldade. Os braços abraçavam as pernas com força para tentar se aquecer, em vão. Sua estava pálida e ela tremia dos pés a cabeça. – Ele não é forte. Faça com que ele saia da água.

- Eu tenho uma solução – ao dizer, Soifon sentiu a reiatsu do Hollow. Ele havia conseguido se soltar do encantamento feito pela morena. – Vem – a pegou no colo e, usando shunpo, subiu a montanha de gelo que havia logo à frente.

Ao chegar próximo ao topo, numa área um pouco plana e escorregadia, ela colocou Yoruichi no chão e retirou seu haori, cobrindo-a em seguida. Virou-se de costas para ela e se afastou um pouco. Fechou os olhos e começou a liberar sua reiatsu para chamá-lo até lá. Ao sentir que a alma das duas eram incrivelmente poderosa e saborosa, ele se arrastou pelo monte camuflando-se na neve e no gelo. Sentindo que a presa que estava imóvel estava mais fácil de ser capturada, ele pulou em cima dela. Soifon sorriu.

- Que ingênuo – o sorriso se alargou depois de ter usado shunpo e aparecido nas costas de Yoruichi, de frente para o Hollow que vinha de cima. – Eu sabia que a atacaria, por isso me afastei. Você é fraco demais! – Gritou, girando o corpo de lado e acertando-lhe um chute na máscara branca.

O Hollow uivou alto e desapareceu. Soifon olhou para o céu e notou que a neve estava caindo com muito mais freqüência agora que a ameaça que a impedia de agir normalmente fora destruída. Se saíssem dali agora, seriam soterradas pela nevasca. Ela procurou com os olhos algum lugar para se abrigar e aquecer Yoruichi até que avistou uma caverna um pouco mais a cima do monte. Ela a pegou no colo e levou até lá. Entrou com cautela, pois poderia haver ursos lá dentro, mas nada havia. Colocou a morena no chão e se sentou ao seu lado, tirando a Suzumebachi de suas costas e colocando de lado.

- Você queria me matar do coração? – Indagou a mais nova, olhando-a tremer involuntariamente. Yoruichi juntou mais as pernas junto ao busto e levou as mãos até a boca, dando baforadas quentes para tentar aquecê-las em seguida.

- No final das contas eu vim à toa – a morena falou com dificuldade, finalmente olhando para ela.

- Não diga isso, Yoruichi-sama. Eu... – Soifon sentiu o rosto ferver de vergonha, mas não hesitou. – Eu fiquei muito feliz por ter vindo comigo. Posso te aquecer? – Os olhos dela imediatamente baixaram e fitaram o chão frio da caverna. O rosto corado e a garganta seca.

Yoruichi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, limitando-se a falar. Soifon se aproximou e abriu as pernas para que a morena ficasse sentada de lado entre elas. Com os joelhos apoiados no chão e o corpo colado à lateral do de Yoruichi, a garota chinesa a abraçou. Sentiu a roupa molhada dela umedecer seu shihakusho, mas não se importou.

- Me deixa tirar pelo menos essa sua blusa encharcada, Yoruichi-sama – Soifon mordeu os lábios, hesitante. Tirou a blusa laranja da morena lentamente e a esticou no chão ao seu lado. Sabendo que só o haori não a esquentaria o suficiente, Soi tirou a parte de cima do seu shihakusho, ficando apenas com a peça branca que fica por baixo do último, e enrolou a morena nele. Depois a abraçou com força. – Desculpa, mas agente vai ter que dormir aqui hoje.

- Não me importo já que está aqui – mesmo coberta e sendo abraçada pela garota, Yoruichi ainda tremia de frio devido às roupas molhadas.

- Só em pensar que você voltou para mim – seu rosto ferveu de vergonha ao notar o que acabara de dizer. - Quero dizer, fico feliz que tenha voltado.

- Eu voltei para você – Yoruichi levantou os olhos e a olhou. Sorriu ao ver que o rosto dela estava ruborizado. Já mais a vontade, levou os lábios até o pescoço alvo e o beijou. Soifon sentiu um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo e segurou um pequeno gemido enquanto mordia os lábios com força.

- O... O que está fazendo, Yoruichi-sama? – Indagou, trêmula, ao sentir outra vez um beijo no mesmo local.

Dois dias se passaram desde então. Elas não conseguiram sair da caverna por que a nevasca não cessava e a entrada estava bloqueada. Conseguiriam sair se quisessem, mas preferiram ficar um pouco mais sozinhas, mesmo que aquilo custasse a demora do envio de informações sobre o Hollow destruído. As roupas de Yoruichi estavam secas e as duas estavam deitadas, abraçadas.

- _Oe_! Yoruichi! Soifon! – Uma voz gritava ao longe. A morena ouviu e abriu os olhos, observando o semblante confuso da mais nova que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu busto.

- Meu herói acabou de chegar – ela murmurou e Soifon entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Seu rosto mudou para uma expressão mais triste e decepcionada. Em seguida levantou-se e sentou ao lado da morena. – O que foi?

- Eu deveria saber que o lance entre você e o Urahara era sério – o rosto da garota fez com que Yoruichi sentisse seu coração apertar. – E você também não está mais com frio.

- Quem foi que disse isso? – Yoruichi arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao indagar. – Soi – levantou-se e acariciou o rosto dela. -, eu sempre sinto frio quando você não está perto de mim.

Num movimento rápido, a morena puxou Soifon e encostou seus lábios nos dela, fazendo uma leve pressão sobre eles. Os olhos da mais nova arregalaram-se com tamanha surpresa. Seu rosto estava ruborizado e seu corpo começou a tremer ao sentir os lábios suaves da morena se movimentar sobre os seus. Yoruichi mordeu lentamente o lábio inferior da mais nova e o puxou de leve, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido baixo e rouco. Em seguida a olhou nos olhos.

- Vamos, Kisuke veio nos buscar – deu a mão para ela e, usando um hadou, abriu um buraco na espessa camada de neve que bloqueava a saída. As duas saíram de mãos dadas e encontraram um loiro com o chapéu listrado em verde e branco esperando-as do lado de fora.

- Eu disse que salvaria a pátria – ele disse, se gabando.

- Já fizemos todo o trabalho, _bestão_ – Soifon disse, cortando o barato do loiro. Aproximou-se e retirou o chapéu da cabeça dele, colocando-o sobre a sua. – Vamos embora...

**T**he** E**nd


End file.
